Lovesick
"Lovesick" is a song by Gugudan, and the third track in their second single album, Act.4 Cait Sith. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Lalalalalala lalalalala Lalalalalala lalalalala Oh oh woo, no 내가 좀 이상해 심장이 붓고 두 볼이 빨개져 눈물이 날 듯 열이 종일 돌고 내 머리 위론 너만 핑글 핑글 할 말도 없는데 (Woo yeah) 목이 간질거려 (널 보면) 너만 생각하면 (바보처럼) 좋아한단 말을 할 것 같아 둔했던 나의 가슴이 너에게만 반응해 온몸이 시큰거려 못 참겠어 널 보고 있으면 널 생각하면 입술이 자꾸 따끔대는 걸 나도 모르게 사랑이라 말할 것 같아 더 못 참겠어 My baby, baby 너 땜에 하루가 빨개 내 안에 퍼지는 달콤한 Lovesick 어지러워 Baby 날 꼭 안아 줘 친구를 만나도 내 눈은 이미 전화기만 보고 영화를 보고 노래를 틀어도 니 목소리가 자꾸 윙윙거려 손은 따뜻할까 (Woo yeah) 그 입술은 달까 (Sweety yeah) 난 몰라 미쳤지 (몰라 몰라) 이상하게 너만 궁금한 걸 조금씩 스며든 네가 가슴 가득 퍼져 가 온종일 두근거려 못 참겠어 널 보고 있으면 널 생각하면 입술이 자꾸 따끔대는 걸 나도 모르게 사랑이라 말할 것 같아 더 못 참겠어 My baby, baby 너 땜에 하루가 빨개 내 안에 퍼지는 달콤한 Lovesick 이미 너에게 빠진 것 같아 단 한 번도 배운 적 없어 How to love, how to love 태어나서 첨 너를 만나 느낀 첫사랑 하루 하루 놀라워 이상하지만 점점 익숙해져 가 낯설지만 달콤한 떨림 It’s so sweet 가만히 있어도 어질어질해 달콤한 병에 걸린 것 같아 바보 같지만 수줍은 내 맘을 받아 줘 이 세상 단 하나 너에게 너에게 반응하는 여기 내게 한 걸음 다가와 감싸 안아 줘 I wanna be your baby, baby 널 보고 있으면 널 생각하면 입술이 자꾸 따끔대는 걸 나도 모르게 사랑이라 말할 것 같아 더 못 참겠어 My baby, baby 너 땜에 하루가 빨개 내 안에 퍼지는 달콤한 Lovesick 어지러워 Baby 니가 참 좋아 |-|Romanization= Lalalalalala lalalalala Lalalalalala lalalalala Oh oh woo, no naega jom isanghae shimjangi butgo du bori ppalgaejeo nunmuri nal deut yeori jongil dolgo nae meori wiron neoman pinggeul pinggeul hal maldo eomneunde (Woo yeah) mogi ganjilgeoryeo (neol bomyeon) neoman saenggakamyeon (babocheoreom) joahandan mareul hal geot gata dunhaetteon naye gaseumi neoegeman baneunghae onmomi shikeungeoryeo mot chamkkesseo neol bogo isseumyeon neol saenggakamyeon ipsuri jakku ttakkeumdaeneun geol nado moreuge sarangira malhal geot gata deo mot chamkkesseo My baby, baby neo ttaeme haruga ppalgae nae ane peojineun dalkomhan Lovesick eojireoweo Baby nal kkok ana jweo chingureul mannado nae nuneun imi jeonhwagiman bogo yeonghwareul bogo noraereul teureodo ni moksoriga jakku wingwinggeoryeo soneun ttatteutalkka (Woo yeah) geu ipsureun dalkka (Sweety yeah) nan molla micheotji (molla molla) isanghage neoman gunggeumhan geol jogeumsshik seumyeodeun nega gaseum gadeuk peojeo ga onjongil dugeungeoryeo mot chamkkesseo neol bogo isseumyeon neol saenggakamyeon ipsuri jakku ttakkeumdaeneun geol nado moreuge sarangira malhal geot gata deo mot chamgesseo My baby, baby neo ttaeme haruga ppalgae nae ane peojineun dalkomhan Lovesick imi neoege ppajin geot gata dan han beondo baeun jeok eopseo How to love, how to love taeeonaseo cheom neoreul manna neukkin cheossarang haru haru nollaweo isanghajiman jeomjeom iksukaejeo ga nasseoljiman dalkomhan tteollim It’s so sweet gamani isseodo eojireojilhae dalkomhan byeonge geollin geot gata babo gatjiman sujubeun nae mameul bada jweo i sesang dan hana neoege neoege baneunghaneun yeogi naege han georeum dagawa gamssa ana jweo I wanna be your baby, baby neol bogo isseumyeon neol saenggakamyeon ipsuri jakku ttakkeumdaeneun geol nado moreuge sarangira malhal geot gata deo mot chamgesseo My baby, baby neo ttaeme haruga ppalgae nae ane peojineun dalkomhan Lovesick eojireoweo Baby niga cham joa |-|English= Lalalalalala lalalalala Lalalalalala lalalalala Oh oh woo, no I feel strange My heart is bloated and my cheeks are red I have a fever to the point of tears Only you spin around my head I don’t have anything to say But my throat tickles Whenever I think about you (like a feel) I feel like saying I like you My dull heart now Only reacts to you My body aches, I can’t take it When I see you, when I think about you My lips keep prickling Without knowing, I think I’ll say it’s love I can’t take it anymore my baby, baby My days are red because of you A sweet love sick spreads inside of me I’m dizzy baby, hold me tight I hang out with friends but my eyes stay on my phone I watch movies, listen to music But your voices keeps buzzing Are your hands warm? Are your lips sweet? I don’t know, I’m crazy (don’t know) Strangely, I’m only curious about you You slowly entered into me, spreading over my heart All day, my heart pounds, I can’t take it When I see you, when I think about you My lips keep prickling Without knowing, I think I’ll say it’s love I can’t take it anymore my baby, baby My days are red because of you A sweet love sick spreads inside of me I think I’ve already fallen for you I’ve never learned before How to love, How to love I’ve never felt this way before, my first love Each day is so amazing It’s strange but I’m getting used to it It’s unfamiliar but this trembling is sweet It’s so sweet I’m dizzy even when I stay still Feels like I have a sweet sickness It’s foolish but please accept my shy heart You’re the only one in this world I only react to you So take a step to me and hold me I wanna be your baby, baby When I see you, when I think about you My lips keep prickling Without knowing, I think I’ll say it’s love I can’t take it anymore my baby, baby My days are red because of you A sweet love sick spreads inside of me I’m dizzy baby, I like you so much Category:Songs